1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sensor device comprising a housing that can be secured to a fixed support, an IC module having a detection portion and housed and fixed in the housing so that the-detection portion is disposed at the top end of the housing, and a cord in which a plurality of signal lines are covered with an insulative covering material joined at one end to the rear end of the housing, and the signal lines extended from one end of the insulative covering material are connected to the IC module in the housing. More in particular, the invention relates to a sensor device used suitably as a vehicular wheel speed sensor.
2. Statement of the Related Art
In the prior art, such a sensor device has already been known, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Hei 6-76865.
In this prior art device, a housing is used for positioning and fixing an IC module at a fixed position while ensuring good sealing for connection portions between an IC module and signal lines, and the housing comprises a casing for containing the IC module, a holder which is mounted at one end of an insulative covering material of a cord and holds one end of the insulative covering material, and a synthetic resin molded portion for covering the connection portions between the signal lines and the IC module while joining the casing and the holder. Therefore, this requires a considerable number of parts for constituting the housing.
In another prior art sensor device, a housing comprises a casing for housing an IC module, a holder which is mounted at one end of an insulative covering material of a cord, holds one end of the insulative covering material and is positioned and mounted in the casing, an IC module, connection portions between the IC module and signal lines, and a potting material filled in the casing so as to cover a part of the holder. However, this also requires a considerable number of parts for constituting the housing.
In a further prior art device, a metallic protector for covering the detection portion of an IC module disposed at the top end of a housing is attached to the housing in order to protect the IC module. In this case, the protector is generally attached to the outside of the housing by joining means such as caulking. Therefore, the work of attaching the protector is troublesome.